


Familiar Stranger

by helens78



Category: Shattered, due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Dubious Consent, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Sullivan comes out of a blackout with a stranger's hands on him--and more.  And a lot more.  He's freaked, but so's the stranger; when they got here, Ben's name was Leo, and he was more than happy to be here.  If it were anyone else in the hotel room, things might be going much, much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://community.livejournal.com/community/ds-snippets), challenge 178 (prompt: jump). Short-form is harder than I remembered. o_O

Heat, musk, sex-stink, pressure, _pain_\--fuck, _pain_, opened up, fucking _reamed_, what the _hell_, stop, stop, stop--

The hands come off my hips--out now, _done_ now, and I scramble up the bed, panting, gasping, turning around to face whoever was just--

\--another man, my age, my height, muscles, black hair, blue eyes. He looks freaked. Join the club.

"Leo? What happened? What's the matter?"

"My name's not Leo--" _Fuck_. Maybe it was.

He frowns and reaches out, but I jump. He steps back again.

"All right," he says--careful, real careful, gentle. "What's your name?"

"It's--" No. No. I'm coming out of a blackout, I don't tell him my real name. "What did I say it was?"

"The only name you mentioned was Leo. I'm afraid I didn't ask for the rest."

I look around the room. There's clothes next to the bed; there's money on the nightstand. "Where am I?"

He rubs at his eyebrow. "You're in a room at the Starlight Motel on Eighteenth Street."

"And you're--"

"I'm your client."

_Money._ Oh, shit. "Okay. Okay, it's all right, I just--I kinda blacked out for a minute. You wanna--" Hang in there, Ben; hang fucking in there. Just get through this.

"What I want is to make certain you're all right." He starts getting dressed. "Can I call someone for you?"

"No."

He sits down on the bed, hand outstretched, palm-up. "I realize we haven't known each other very long," he murmurs, soft and calm enough that I actually _want_ to listen. "But please believe me when I say you can trust me. My name's Benton Fraser." He looks me in the eye, and my breath catches, because--_yeah_. I know why Leo took this guy back to his place. "What's yours?"

"Ben Sullivan," I tell him, and I take his hand.


End file.
